That Rose Tinted Summer
by QuoteMe
Summary: James and Lily hardly speak to eachother at school, but by a series of different circumstances they end up spending their summer together.  Inspired by "The Notebook" and rated T for safety.  Enjoy.


Letter of love

**A/N - Hey me again! I love to write in a letter format and this is a one shot, inspired by "The Notebook." Imagine that James and Lily had hardly ever spoke or seen each other at school. Imagine that he didn't even notice her when he walked past. Now imagine that due to a series of circumstances, James and Lily spend the summer with each other. They then have to go back to Hogwarts together. Will things ever be the same again? This is James' letter to Lily at the end of the summer.**

**p.s I don't own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the lovely JKRowling.**

_He sat in his room, looked around at the pieces of discarded parchment that littered the floor. He strode across and looked out of his window, the orchard that he played Quidditch in was basking in the sunshine. He cursed the sunshine, it meant the world was happy and how could it be when he was so miserable? He looked once more around his room, the countless letters that he had tried to write her strewn across the floor. He couldn't seem to convey what he wanted to say in a letter. He sighed, wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye, sat down, pulled another piece of parchment closer and began to write. He knew that he needed to write from the heart, and then, the words just came to him._

Lily,

Thank you. This summer that we have spent together will always be special, it doesn't matter how many other summer's that I enjoy and it doesn't matter who I spend them with, it can never replace the one that we shared. This summer I grew in ways that I couldn't have believed possible and you have made me a better person, more like the person that I had always wanted to be. And for this I will be eternally in your debt. Thank you.

Ever since you left, it has been like you have taken a part of me with you. You have enchanted me, cast a spell and I just know that I cannot forget you. I know that I will never forget you. In years to come, I will open the paper, or listen to the wireless and I will see your face or hear your voice, you will be off doing great things, and changing the world in magical ways. And I will sit and smile, because I always knew that you would be great. You showed me so many things during our summer together, you showed me that the world is as magical as you make it, and you Lily, make it magnificent -

_They were at the beach, she was showing him around the rock pools. He wasn't interested in the crabs or fish that thrived in such a habitat, but he smiled at the obvious enthusiasm that she showed when talking about such things. He thought to himself then, that Lily was the most extraordinary witch, a most magnificent person. Normally, when muggles find out that they are witches or wizards, they forget all about their muggle life, and muggle ways of doing things, but not Lily. She still found the simple pleasures of rambling around a beach, trying to identify the different of sea animal. He watched her as she bent over, moving rocks to see what was underneath, and he imagined life with Lily Evans. He thought about her being older, and knew that she would always be as beautiful as she was here today in her green and white polka dot bikini, her red hair coming loose from her pony tail. He knew that he would never find someone who he would feel this intensely about ever again, in his heart he knew what this was, but he was too proud to admit it. He imagined what it would be like growing old with Lily, how they would graduate Hogwarts, her with top marks in everything, him being so proud of her achievements. He imagined what their house would look like, he thought that they would favour something historic, a little cottage maybe. Yes, a cottage, in Godrics Hollow, the birthplace of their house's founder, and the home of Bathilda Bagshot, Lily's idol. They would have children, a boy and a girl, Harry and Jessica. James would teach Harry how to ride a broom, and Jessica how to brew potions. It would be the perfect family._

_He must've been staring into space, because all of a sudden, he was conscious that Lily was no longer talking, but looking at him with a most peculiar expression, half disapproval, and half something else, that James couldn't recognise. "James….James…." she was saying, "James, are you listening to me?" James looked up, gave a sheepish grin as if to say "no". She gave a good humoured sigh and sat next to him on the rock, her knees tucked up to her chest, her head resting on her knees. Her arm was against his, and he felt the most exhilarating rush of adrenaline, at her bare skin touching his. He was suddenly very conscious of himself, how he spoke, how he sat, even how he breathed. Lily, seemed less so, she was twirling her hair in a way that made James ache with longing, he was mesmerised by that red hair being looped between her fingers, her pearly white teeth as she began to talk about her sister._

_James looked at Lily and spoke "Lily, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but if your sister won't speak to you because you have a gift and she doesn't, then she's not worth the effort. I mean, I don't have any siblings, but if they were magic and I turned out to be a squib, I wouldn't care, I would still talk to them, and be their friend. I could never do what Petunia is doing to you, it's unnatural to ignore a sibling so long because of jealously. Like I said, she isn't worth it."_

_Lily looked at James, and he thought that he had finally got through to her, he hated to see her so upset about things, and at last he thought that he had dragged her out of it. "James, you're right" she said, and he felt his heart pick up "you don't have any siblings, so how can you know what to do? Tuney was my best friend in the world, and I will get her back on my side even if it is the last thing I do. I cannt live my life knowing that my own sister despises me." Then she got up and left, leaving James there mystified._

Lily, you have taught me so many things – how to crab, how to appreciate the world, but most importantly, how to love –

_They were at the beach again, a week left until Lily went back home._

_ They had spent the whole summer together, they didn't plan on meeting up, James's parents fancied a sea side holiday, and James was dragged along. When they arrived, James went to the beach to check out the talent. She was there, laying on the beach, surrounded by her family. He recognised her from school, and went over to say hi. He was so self assured, he ran his fingers through his black hair, stretched his muscles and poked her with his foot. She looked up, and smiled. _

"_Hi, it's Lily right?" James asked, and Lily nodded._

_From that day on they spent all their time together, they were two magical teenagers together, bored with the prospect of spending the six weeks alone with their parents. And they became friends. It was however hardly any time before that friendship began to change, and James began to develop feelings for Lily._

_They were laying on grass, James's hands were behind his head, and Lily was resting on her side, facing James, she had just made him paint her toenails. She said it was because she hated feet, but didn't want her toes to look horrible in her flip flops. James said that he reckoned she was trying to flirt with him. At this she went red and denied it with perhaps too much insistence. _

"_Hey Lils" James said "I bet I am better at Astronomy than you"_

"_Yeah you wish gay boy" retorted Lily_

"_Ok, what's that constellation there then?" he asked_

_Lily looked at the stars and their alignment, and scoffed "James, how can you expect me to see properly without a telescope?"_

_James laughed "Well, a true astrologer, such as myself, can tell by a single glance"_

"_Ok then, oh wise star gazer, tell me which one it is"_

"_Ok, you see how those stars there form a kinda lump?" he said as his arm traced the shape "And then it kinda goes down?"_

_Lily laughed "No, James, I don't see that, you sir, are making this up"_

"_No I'm not!" James cried indignantly "You probably have to be here to see it, c'mon" He said and beckoned her closer with his arm. She leaned on his chest and he felt the most exhilarating sensation, he was surprised that she could not feel his rapidly beating heart under her arm._

"_James, I still can't see it" she said_

_James sat up and encased her in his arms, and let her sit between his legs. James thought that she may have tensed up as he did this, but he may have only been imagining this. With her so close to him, he had to be careful for his voice not to give him away, he controlled the shake in his tone "Look, right over there" he said. She protested that she still couldn't see it, and then called him a liar. _

"_Ok, maybe I lied, just a little bit" James said, Lily looked at him "Ok, maybe a lot then, I am useless at Astronomy, and everyone knows it" he said._

_Lily smiled, and checked her watch she signed "I better go, my curfew is in ten minutes"_

"_How about breaking curfew?" James asked "live on the edge Lily, I still have to show you how amazing I am at Divination"_

_Lily laughed "Ok, Mr Marauder, we can't all be like you can we? Getting into trouble here, there and everywhere, _some _of us have responsibilities" she said and she made to get up. Without thinking about what he was doing, James grabbed her wrist. She turned round a frown on her face "James, what are you doing?" she asked. James was silent, he told himself that it was now or never. Still holding her wrist, James stood up, and shifted his grip to her hand. His other hand found her hair, and he pulled her closer to him. Her breathing was coming out fast and her eyes were wide, but she didn't stop him. Her face was inches from his, and he saw her close her eyes. He closed his own and pressed his lips to her, he felt hers tense and then relax, and he was able to kiss her properly. It was like nothing that he had ever felt before, her lips seemed to be made to be kissed by his own, they locked together perfectly, their tongues danced and James's heart hammered in his chest._

_Mustering all of his will power, he broke away from her, still holding her hand. He gave her a huge smile, which she returned, she squeezed his hand and moved closer to him, she they were cuddeled close. _

"_Sorry about that" said James "I just couldn't resist, you look so beautiful tonight"_

_Lily scoffed "what a line, James" she said "Me beautiful? I have been on the beach all day, I have sunburn all over my face, my hair is frizzy and my breath probably smells from that hotdog that you made me eat."_

_James shook his head "No, Lils, believe me, you have never been more beautiful to me than you are right now" _

**Authors Note:**

**Right, I am gonna stop it here, because I want to carry on the story, but it's starting to get really long for a one shot, so watch this space. And R&R pllleeaaassseee **


End file.
